Darkness Has Come To Riverdale
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: The darkness has come to the town of pep. Riverdale will never be the same now that the cracks have been opened. Can anyone survive the darkness and honesty still come out strong? The residents of Riverdale are finding that out for themselves.


**Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot (36) {Dialogue} "I think that's none of your buisness."**

 **I have taken libities and decided to change a few of "Riverdale" cannon for the early part of season one for this prompt fill. So please don't review that what I wrote honesty didn't happen on the show … because this is a AU to the show.**

Slamming his messanger bag onto the table next to the open text book.

"Get that ugly bag out of my sight." She didn't even take her eyes from the page that she was reading. "It's offending my sense of taste."

"What the hell are you doing with Betty?" He asked in a harsh low voice. "What are you planning on doing to her?"

"I have Mama Alice Cooper on my freaking hands anytime I even look at Betty." Her eyes lifted from the page finally with a fierce dark look. "I refuse to have you … whom are just a friend of hers on my back also." Her hands gripped her pen. "Now if you were related to her Jughead then yes I would answer your question. But seeing how you are merely a friend of hers … one of her closets and best friends …. I don't have to tell you anything."

Jughead had tightened up as Veronica spoke. "Betty means more to me then anyone else in this world does."

"Are you in love with her?" Veronica stared up into his eyes.

Jughead stiffened.

Veroncia sighed. "Sit down Jughead. I'm not the enemy here." She waited for the lanky teen to sit down across from her. "I want to protect Betty just as much as you do. Just as much as Kevin does."

"Then why did you stay over at Cheryl's house?" Jughead demanded as he wrapped his arms tightly across his chest.

Veronica sighed. "Cheryl needed me." She placed her pen on her text book; and leaned back in her chair. "She lost the _only_ person whom honesty loved her for her."

"She's out to destroy Betty because she feels that the Coopers are at hand in his murder due to Jason getting Polly pregnant." Jughead shrugged his tight shoulders. "Cheryl will use you to hurt Betty."

"No she won't." Veronica narrowed her eyes. "I told her the truth at tryouts …. she won't try to use me to get to Betty. She knows a lost cause when she sees one." She sighed.

"No she doesn't." Jughead's eyes darken. "You _think_ ou know Cheryl Blossom … because you _think_ the Cheryl Blossom is just like you. Only thing Ronnie is that Cheryl Blossom is a lot darker then you ever would dream." He sighed. "Her darkness laid on the surface by the time she was four years old."

Coldness sweapt through Veronica's soul as she looked deep into the lanky brown haired teen age boys eyes. Down into his soul. She read what he had to say to her. "I ended up moving to Riverdale in just the right time." She finally spoke in the stiffen silence. "Fate had a hand in it. Even more then I ever thought."

Jughead stood to his feet. "We're see. We'll see." Slipping the messanger bag over his shoulder; to rest against his chest. "I need to get my younger sister. See you around Lodge. I'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Veronica silently watched as the lanky teen made his way out of the library. She looked back down at her text book and knew that she wouldn't be studying any longer that day. Sighing she closed the text and put it in her back pack. She felt the need to find Betty and be around the warm blonde.

,,,,,,,,,,

Kevin stared darkly down at his notes. He felt someone take the seat to the right of him. He didn't look up. His fingers tapped restlessly against his notes.

"Hey." Moose's soft voice spoke.

At the sound of the other boy's voice Kevin's shoulders stiffened even more.

Moose sighed. "Kevin I know you are angry at me."

"Not angry." Kevin spat out.

"Disappointed in me." Moose spoke once more. "I'm disappointed in myself also." He leaned closer to breath against Kevin's ear. "I want to be with you Kevin. In every way that you want to be with me."

"Then do it." Kevin said not taking his eyes off the paper. His eyes not taking in any of the words written. "Then just fucking do it all ready."

"I can't." Moose breathed out. "You know why I can't come out right now Kevin." He moved away from Kevin. "God I wish I could tell the entire world that I'm gay. That I'm happy that I'm gay. That I don't want anything else but to be me. To be able to love whom I want to love. Without fear. But I can't." Moose whispered sadly. "I don't know if I can ever tell the world."

Kevin finally turned his eyes to meet those of Moose Masons. "I wish you could also." He said softly. "I understand Moose. Honest I do. I'm not pressuring you to tell the world … to tell your parents." He reached over and gripped Moose's hand on the table. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was."

Moose sighed, "It's just that it feels like everyone is putting pressure on me. Even through I know that's not true. That's it's truly my soul that wants to be out and free finally. But my soul also knows that it will simply destroy my parents, grandparents. I know that they'll love me no matter what. But this will destory all the dreams they had for me. For the natural born grandchildren(great) that I would bring into the family." He shook his head. "I want them to be able to hold onto that dream until I'm honesty out on my own. Where I'm successful. Where I can proudly show them that I found the love of my life … whom isn't a woman but a man. That we can adopt or even hire someone to carry a natural child for us."

"I know." Kevin sadly smiled

"But I don't want to lose you Kevin." Moose looked brokenly into Kevin's eyes. "I care very deeply for you. I have never cared for another human being as I do you. But I know that you don't want to hide in the damn closet. But if we are together now … then that's what I have to force you to do."

Kevin's heart beat harder against his chest as he heard the truth in Moose's words. "You are worth it to me Moose. I want to be with you now. In any form that we can. I know that you and I can grow stronger …. and I know your family will see what they want to see with us now …. as mere friendship … but a damn strong one that grows every single day. So when we do sit them down and finally tell them about us … they will be all right with it." He smiled through his tears.

Moose silently stared tearfully into Kevin's eyes. "Are you sure?" He finally spoke.

Kevin leaned in and gently captured the other boys lips. He felt Moose return the kiss and felt his hand slip around to the back of his neck. He pulled away eventually. "Yeah I'm sure." He smiled softly as he rested his forehead against Moose's.

…...

"I think that's none of your buisness." Archie growled low in his throat as he glared into Chuck's heated eyes.

"Come off it Andrews. I know you are getting some. I just want to know with whom." Chuck rolled his eyes as he tightened his arms across his chest. "I mean if you found some good action … it's your duty to share with us."

"Fuck off Clayton!" Archie growled heat firing in his eyes.

"Is it Betty?" Chuck's eyes lighten up. "She's finally giving it away."

Archie rushed forward and slammed Chuck onto the dirt. His right arm was tight against Chuck's throat. "If you ever say that about Betty ever again Chuck; then I'll make sure you never see the light of day ever again." He tightened his hold.

Chuck managed to knee up and he used all his strength to knee Archie's groan. His eyes widen in shock that even through in massive pain Archie Andrews arm was like steel against his neck.

"Do you understand me Chuck!" Archie snared through clentch teeth.

"Yes." Chuck got out. He waited for Archie to let him go. He knew that Archie wouldn't go so far to make him pass out … after all no matter what Archie Andrews was a goody goody. He began to feel the pressure ease up from his throat. "Get off me Andrews." He glared into the firely eyes of Archie.

Archie got off of Chuck and backed away; he kept his body ready for Chuck's return fire.

"Relax Andrews. I'm not going to attack you." Chuck said as he stood to his feet. "You are just protecting your family is all. I admire that." He kept his body relaxed as he got his breathing back to normal. "I'm sorry that I brought Betty into this. That was low shot."

The fire never left Archie's eyes. "Don't even imply that Veronica is that way also."

"Oh come on Archie. Even you the ever hopeful innoncent boy knows that Veronica Lodge is a very wordly young woman." Chuck shrugged. "But I won't talk dirty about Veronica around you either."

"At all." Archie barked out.

Chuck tightly nodded. "At all."

"Don't even try to make a play on Veronica. She's not to be going through the _sticky mapel_ you, and your gang put girls through." Archie stepped forward his hands fisted at his sides.

"She's not my type." Chuck shrugged. "But I'll tell the rest of the guys that she's off limits."

Archie silently nodded.

…...

"I was looking for you." She smiled as she walked towards the blonde whom was leaning against her front door.

"Here I am." Betty quipped. "You know there is such a things as cell phones. I didn't hear my ring." Betty pushed off the door as Veronica stopped in front of her.

Veronica tilted her head to the right. "What's going on B?" She asked with concern.

"Nothing." Betty wrapped her arms across her waist. Her eyes swifted to the sides. Although no one but the Lodges and Smithers were allowed on the Penthouse floor of the Pembroke. But still one can't be too careful.

Veronica didn't quite believe her. She unlocked the door. "Come on in B." She spoke in a gentle voice. She wanted to wrap her arms around the blonde; but Betty was showing the 'don't touch me' signs. She respected her too much to destroy the trust she had regained. She followed the blonde into the penthouse. "How long were you out there?" She questioned as she shut the door behind her.

"Why are you getting into it with Jughead?" Betty bit back her eyes flashing as she met Veronica's. "Don't deny it Veronica. I was at the library. I heard everything." Her shoulders hunched inwardly as she tried to crawl inside herself … but she was truly tryng not too. She wanted to hear what Veronica had to say for herself. She fought her inner self as she truly wanted to trust in Veronica friendship … and this trust that Veronica truly was a safe haven for her.

"Then you know that Jughead was grilling me over my staying over at Cheryl's." Veronica sighed as she dropped her backpack onto the chair next to the desk. Her arms looely crossed her chest. "I'm also sure you heard that he feels that Cheryl is just using me to get to you."

Betty swallowed.

"I mean what I told Jughead; Betty, there is no way on this earth that Cheryl Blossom can hurt you through me. That yes I fully undestand Cheryl Blossom's inner workings because my inner workings are the same way." Veronica tilted her head. "I told you what I was back in New York. But that I'm trying desperatley to turn over a new leaf. Too allow my softer side out." She stepped forward a few feet. "You make me want to be that better person Betty. You are my strength."

Betty's eyes softened and her shoulders straightened once more. But fear still shone in her eyes.

"Can I hold you?" Veronica softly asked. "I need to be able to hold you B."

Betty flew into Veronica's arms as she crashed tightly against the shorter raven haired girl. She breathed in Veronica's scent. Her arms tightened around the firm smooth hips.

Veronica silenlty held the fragile blonde in her arms.

…...

"Polly needs to come home Alice." Hal looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. "She belongs at home."

"No she doesn't." Alice growled. "I knew you were going to back down Hal. You are way to soft on the children." She shook her head. "No way will I allow a Blossom a free access in this house."

"The Blossom that you are referring too is our grandchild; Alice." Hal looked into his angry wife's eyes. "Our grandchild." He softly said.

"That bastard is no relation to me." Alice barked out.

"I'm a Cooper Alice." Hal stiffened up. "You are just a Cooper by marriage. If anyone has the right to hold this deep anger against the Blossom family …. it is I, and our children. Not you." He shook his head. "I'm not happy that Polly is carrying Jason Blossom's child. But she is still my daughter and that baby is still my grandchild. They are my family. Reglardless of whom the father is."

"I carried Polly and I gave birth to Polly. I have more rights on her then you do Hal. You just had sperm to get me pregnant." Alice snared into her husband's shocked eyes. "Polly remains at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy until the baby is born. Then when the baby is adopted into a loving and safe family … then only then can Polly come back home." She stood to her feet. "I won't allow Polly to destroy Elizabeth's chances in life."

"You are going to regret this attuide Alice." Hal looked up into his wife's eyes. "I'm going to fight you on this. I'm going to help Polly through the pregnancy … and if and only if _she_ wants to give the baby up for adoption then I'll support her decision." He stood to his feet. "Polly is coming home."

"No she's not." Alice snared.

Hal smiled a thin smile. "I want you out of the house Alice." He spoke in a calm firm voice. "Until you have a change of heart then you aren't welcomed back here."

"You can't do this." Alice's eyes narrowed.

Hal took out papers from the inner coat pocket. "I had my lawyers draw the papers up. I get control of the house. The girls remain living with me." He laid the papers down. "All you have to do is sign them."

"I won't." Alice snared.

"I will of course take care of you Alice. I still love you." Hal sat back down in his chair. "But right now it's not wise for you to remain living in the house with us. I'm sorry that I have to do this. But I'm doing what's best for our family."

Alice sat back down in her chair. She read over the legal papers very carefully. Her eyes lifted to meet those of her husband's.

"This is the best soluation Alice." Hal sadly spoke. He slid the pen over to his wife.

Alice picked up the pen and signed the legal paperwork. She looked into her husband's eyes. "You will regret this decision Hal Cooper."

Hal gathered the papers and placed them in his coat pocket. "I expect you out of the house by eight tonight." He stood to his feet. "I'm truly sorry it came to this."

Alice remained silent.

"I'm going to be telling Betty that she's allowed to spend the night at the Pembroke. So you won't have a chance to take her away with you." Hal said as he walked out of the room.

Alice's fists clenched on the table. _This isn't over yet Hal Cooper. You haven't won. I'll have FP on my side. I'll see you out in the ditches of Sweetwater river by the end of this._ She heard the front door close. "You haven't seen the last of me Hal Cooper." She stood to her feet. She needed to get her things packed, and out of the house. Then she'll call FP and have him meet her. They had a lot to plan.

…...

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay I have decided to make this an actual story. I was going to just write a one shot and title it "Another Day In Riverdale" ….and I was just going to touch bases on a few things in early season one that I wanted to change … and end there.**

 **But I realize that I honesty do have a actual story on my hands that I don't want to not write. So I have decided to keep writing it as my muse hits me.**

 **It's going to be a very dark story. I'm going to touch pretty much every character in Riverdale … I'll pretty much hit (and change most of the cannon ships).**


End file.
